On Broken Wings
by Moon-Fox13
Summary: The Injustice League plan to attack Belle Reve but its just a diversion for the Justice League. What is their real goal and will the whole team survive it?
1. Chapter 1

**On Broken Wings**

**Set in season 1.**

**Warning: Character death**

Young Justice POV

"I don't understand, I thought the Injustice League had disbanded." Wally said as news reports of the Injustice League popped up on the monitors in the Monitor Room. The whole team was there.

"Well obviously they banded again." Robin said with his usual word play.

"This is serious. The Joker said that his plan was to break all the criminals out of Belle Reve. If that happens then we are looking at a global catastrophe. They outnumber us greatly so if they all get out they could easily take over the world." Batman said in his serious monotone voice.

"So you want us to go protect Belle Reve from the Injustice League?" Kaldur asked.

"No. I just came here to inform you of the situation. The League will handle this but while we are dealing with the Injustice League we need you all to be at a safe, secure location. That is why you will all be transported to Watchtower." Batman replied. He was responded with a chorus of disappointed complaints.

"-why not?"

"-we can fight-"

"-we can help-"

"-not babies-"

"Quiet! All of you!" Batman said getting irritated. He hated when people complained. "Your help is not needed on this mission."

"We're not children, we can-!" Red Arrow screamed but quickly shut up after getting an intense bat-glare sent his way.

"Batman," Robin said to get his mentors attention, "we've fought the Injustice League before, and I'm sure the League could use our help. You said yourself the criminals outnumber the League so if we were there it could even the odds a little bit."

"No. The League can handle the Injustice League by ourselves. If they succeed in compromising Belle Reve and the super-criminals escape, _then _we will need your help." Batman said in a stern voice.

"So we're too weak to handle the Injustice League but he can help fight hundreds of super criminals? That doesn't sound right!" Artemis said getting the courage to talk back to Batman.

"If the criminals get out of Belle Reve then we will need you to protect civilians, _not_ engage the criminals in battle."

"So what? We have to babysit bystanders while you and the League 'save the world'?" Superboy asked getting irritated.

"Are you implying that fighting the Injustice League is more important than saving innocent civilians?" Batman asked turning around the question. Superboy had no answer.

"So we can help only if the criminals break out of Belle Reve and even then the only thing we can help with is protecting civilians?" Zatanna asked in a neutral tone.

"Yes but the League won't allow Belle Reve to be compromised in the first place, but we still need you all up at Watchtower were you will be safe." Batman said then left without waiting for a response.

oOo

"Dude, this is so boring!" Wally complained.

"Come on, it's not that bad. We are up at Watchtower where few of us have ever been so let's just make the best of it." M'gaan said.

"I guess I could tough it out for you, babe." Wally said while getting a glare from Superboy.

"Hey, Robin, I got a question." Roy stated turning to the youngest of the group.

"Yeah, what is it Roy?"

"Batman said that Jokers' plan was to break all the criminals out of Belle Reve, right? But what reason would he have for doing that besides causing chaos?" the red archer asked.

Robin gave a dry laugh. "You answered your own question. Causing chaos _is _Jokers only reason. And if he does have another reason then only he knows what it is."

"It must be tough fighting a guy you can't predict."

"Sometimes it is but Joker is usually pretty bad a hand to hand combat and physical fighting. But he is really dangerous with his toxic laughing gas and all his armed henchmen. But Batman and I are always able to take them down." Robin stated.

"You must be mad that he left you out of the fight then?" Artemis said while getting into the conversation. "Because I know I'm mad that Batman wouldn't let us help."

"Yeah, I'm a little upset but Batman was right about everything he said." Admitted Robin.

"Of course _you_ would defend the bat." Roy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked getting a little irritated.

"You know what I mean. You always-" He was cut off by the sound of an alarm going off.

"What's going on?" M'gaan asked. Kaldur ran over to the controls.

"There has been an unauthorized access to the zeta tubes. The systems have been compromised by an outside force." Kaldur said in an uneasy voice. "Everyone, stand ready, we don't know who we are dealing with yet."

They all stood with weapons ready while the zeta beams lit up and announced the arrival of…

the Injustice League.


	2. Chapter 2

**On Broken Wings**

**A/N: There was a little confusion. No, the Justice League isn't dead. The Injustice League let rumors circulate that they were going to attack Belle Reve but it was really just a ploy to get the Justice League away from Watchtower. They were able to get access to the zeta tubes with Vandal Savage's help. Also, I don't know that much about the Injustice League so sorry if they seem OOC. And I am terrible at fight scenes and this is kind of supposed to be centered around Robin so I'm just going to write about the fight between him and Joker, the rest of the team is fighting the rest of the IJ but I'm not going to write that part in great detail. **

**Set in season 1.**

**Warning: Character death.**

: At Belle Reve:

"Thank you for your concern but the prisons defensive and offensive systems are working at full capacity and as you know the fortified walls are virtually impenetrable." Hugo Strange said to the Justice League.

Due to other matters around the world, the whole League was not present. The ones present at Belle Reve were Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Aquaman, and Doctor Fate.

"But fill free to stay as long as you like, though I assure you that the Injustice League cannot compromise Belle Reve." Strange said while trying to be hospitable and not give any clues his involvement with helping the Injustice League take over the Watchtower. His job was to stall the Justice League.

oOo

"Well, whadaya know, it's the Justice Brats! HAHAHA!" Joker cackled while the team held up their weapons waiting for the inevitable fight to commence.

"What are _they _doing here? Shouldn't they be at Belle Reve helping their mentors?" Count Vertigo asked.

"Why does it matter? We can kill them _and _take over Watchtower. It's like killing two birds with one stone." Poison Ivy said.

"Oh, and I just LOVE killing birds! Hahahehehaha!" Joker said while eyeing Robin dangerously. Robin gripped his baterang tighter and glared at Joker.

Poison Ivy made the first move by shooting poisonous thorns at the team, most of which dodged them. The team split into groups of two to take on the super criminals before them. From early on in the battle they knew how tough this would be. They had fought the Injustice League before but the teens weren't expecting to get attacked at Watchtower so they were ill prepared. Roy and Artemis only had half the arrows they usually carry so they both ran out quicker. Wally hadn't eaten anything in an hour so his energy was running low. Three or four fires had been set and Miss Martian was weakening. Kaldur had his back turned to the fight while he tried to put out the fires but got attacked from behind. In short, they were getting beaten very badly.

Robin had been separated from the rest of the team and was cornered by Poison Ivy and the Joker. He had already sustained a few minor injuries and could see that his team wasn't doing very well either. Robin flipped behind Ivy and kicked her in the back of her knee, making her fall to the floor. In return, she shot poisonous thorns his way while Joker came at him with a knife from behind. Two of the thorns hit him in the left arm but he quickly pulled them out before the poison spread. Robin just barely managed to keep himself from getting stabbed in the throat by Joker though the knife did end up grazing his cheek.

Poison Ivy stood up and was about to attack when the Joker pushed her out of the way screaming, "NO! He's _mine_ to kill!" Then they started to fight each other. Robin rolled his eyes then saw Kid Flash get punched down by Ultrahumanite. Robin ran over and dragged him behind a pillar.

"Hey, KF, wake up." Wally opened his eyes. "We can't fight them on our own, we'll get killed. I'm going to call Batman and get the League to help us."

"No…. we can, we can do this… on our...own…" Wally said about to faint.

"No we can't." Robin said sternly as he got out his communicator to call his mentor.

OoO

: At Belle Reve:

Batman was talking with Hugo Strange about the prisons security systems when his communicator started beeping. All heads turned to Batman as he got it out to see who was calling.

"It's Robin. I have to take this." He said walking a few feet away from the group.

The rest of the League continued talking to Strange until Batman turned around and said, "The Injustice League tricked us. Their real target was the Watchtower. The Young Justice team is in battle with them now. They need our assistance." To anyone else he would have sounded as stoic as ever but his closest friends in the League could hear the slight worry in his voice.

"Then let's go-" Berry started to say but was interrupted by Strange.

"Wait! What if this is just another trap? What if the Injustice League _wants_ you to leave so that they can attack Belle Reve while you are up at your, Watchtower was it?" He asked still trying to stall them.

Batman glared at him. "Robin wouldn't lie about the Injustice League attacking Watchtower." He then walked out with the others close behind.

OoO

Robin ha just got done talking to Batman when he felt his head twirl. He looked up and saw a warped image of Count Vertigo. He looked around for his team and saw that the only ones that were conscious were M'gann and Roy. M'gann had burn marks and was too busy protecting an unconscious Superboy from Poison Ivy, so his only hope to get help was Roy who only had one arrow left.

Roy, knowing that he was Robins only hope, shot his last arrow and it hit Count Vertigo in his arm. Robin was still dizzy from the Count's attack so he stayed down on the floor. Joker took this opportunity to stab Robin in his side. He had coated the knife with some of Ivy's poison. He twisted it around and dug it up under the left side of Robin's rib cage.

"Joker, you idiot!" Count Vertigo yelled while holding his bleeding arm. "He just called the League! They will be here any second! We need to leave now before they get here and Batman sees what you've done!" He screams while he and the others run to the zeta tubes.

Joker pulls out his knife feeling quite pleased at the sound of Robin's pained whimper. Then he takes out his pistol and fires three shots into Robin's stomach. Then leaves.

The last thing Robin hears is the zeta beams announce the arrival of the Justice League.

The last thing he sees is Batman running toward him.

**A/N: Wow. I just killed off Robin. I feel kind of sad now.**

**Let me know your thoughts, all you have to do is push that little button down there…**


	3. Chapter 3

**On Broken Wings**

**AN: thank you so much for all who read, reviewed, favorite, and alerted. Well a lot of people were convinced that Robin wasn't really dead but sad to say that yes, he really is dead and he's not coming back. **

**I do not own Young Justice.**

Time seemed to stand still. The mentors all ran to their protégés, even Superman and Dr. Fate went to Superboy and Zatanna respectively. The Leaguers then quickly starting to check over the unconscious teenagers injuries. Wonder Woman, not having a sidekick to look after, went to help Batman assess the damage done to Robin; but stopped mid step noticing the young boy's still body, bloodied uniform, and unnaturally pale face. Batman's back was turned to the others so no one could see his face. It is when he collapsed on his knees with a thud, and a gasp from Wonder Woman who realized Robin was gone, that the adults in the room looked over and saw what was going on.

Bruce knew he wouldn't find a pulse but he put two fingers to the boy's neck just to make sure. Nothing. Batman, refusing to believe his eyes, slowly leaned over his ward's, no, his _son's_ body. The room went dead silent. With a shaky hand Bruce, gently wiped some blood off of Robin's pale cheek. He then proceeded to brush away a few stray strands of black hair. His breathing rapidly increased as he gently peeled the domino mask off the young boy's face.

Eyes, as pure and innocent as the bright sky, starred back at Batman. Many of the other Leaguers had to look away and some even started crying. Flash thanked heaven that Wally was unconscious and didn't have to see his best friend's dead eyes. Roy on the other hand was the only one of the teens who was awake and he couldn't tare his eyes away from the kid he had come to know as a little brother, the brother he failed to save…

On the outside Batman looked very calm and stoic but on the inside he was horrified. Many things ran through his head. 'How could I let this happen; I promised not to let him die; he must hate me; damn the Joker to a painful, slow, bloody, agonizing, horrible, torturous death; it's happening again; I'm such a failure; how am I going to tell Alfred; it's all my fault; at least he's with his parents now…'

With that last thought, a silent tear ran down his face. He then proceeded to close Robin's eyes, never to be opened again. After a few more seconds of starring at the boys peaceful face, he encircled his arms under Robin's back and knees and stood up holding him bridal style. Without a word, he turned toward the zeta tubes and headed for Gotham.

The rest of the League either starred at the zeta beam where Batman left or at the spot on the floor where Robin had been laying now occupied by nothing but a puddle of blood. They all stood or sat there as if in a trance for a minute or so. M'gann groaning is what brought Manhunter out of his thoughts as she began to wake up. "What happened?" she asked her uncle.

"The Injustice League attacked. You need medical attention, all of the kids do." Martian Manhunter replied not having the heart to tell her the whole truth.

Flash picked up Wally and ran him to the med bay; he was quickly followed by Superman holding Superboy, Black Canary holding Artimes because GA was busy supporting Roy who had a broken leg, followed by the rest of the Leaguers with the teens.

They made it to the med bay which was a long, white rectangular room with ten beds lining the left and right walls. The back of the room had state of the art medical equipment. Wally, Superboy, and M'gann were put in beds on the left side while Roy, Artimes, Zatanna, and Kaldur were on the right. M'gann sat on the side of her bad facing Conner and leaned over to hold his hand. Martian Manhunter, not wanting to say it out loud, telepathically informed M'gann about what happened to Robin. She cried silently keeping her emotions I check not wanting to make a scene. Roy, still not entirely comprehending what was going on, sat on the edge of his bed while Ollie put a cast on his leg.

Since it was much quicker than using the machine, Superman started X-raying the teens to help assess their conditions. When he was done he stood awkwardly at the foot of Superboy's bed not quite knowing what to do. Then he heard the door open and Wonder Woman came in.

"We have a serious issue at hand. Batman is known for being excessively aggressive and violent when… when Robin is hurt but now that he's…. I fear that Batman may do something drastic." Wonder Woman stated solemnly.

"I agree and despite what has happened, we can't have Batman kill the Joker." Aquaman said.

"Why not? The Joker deserves to die for what he did to Robin!" Roy screamed out.

"Roy-"Green Arrow started.

"No! He needs to die." Roy said darkly.

"Batman's probably already on that." Flash said absentmindedly. "Wally isn't even my son but if he got killed like that I probably wouldn't be able to hold back on who did it." He said, looking intently at his unconscious nephew.

"Batman would never kill someone, no matter what." Superman said.

"Regardless of whether or not he would resort to murder, we still need to take precautions about what Batman's next actions will be." Wonder Woman said.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"I'm not sure but for now we should at least worn the Commissioner of Gotham City so he knows what the situation is." Wonder Woman replied. "I'll go do that now."

"I'm coming too." Superman stated. "I've met Commissioner Gordon before." With that he walked out of the room behind Wonder Woman.

It was about 15 minutes later that Wally began to wake up.

"Wally! Wallyareyoualright? Canyouhearme? Areyouinpain?" Flash asked/yelled.

"Yeah, Uncle Berry, I'm fine. Except it hurts to breath, my feet hurt, I have a massive head ach and I'm starving." Wally groaned. "Where am I any way?" he said looking around noticing that he was in the med bay and seeing his team mates there as well. "Oh God, did we all get hurt?" he asked.

"Yeah but none of you have life threatening injuries but you'll all have to take a break from heroics for quite a while since you did sustain some pretty nasty wounds."

"Oh, we must've gotten our asses kicked." Wally said trying to laugh though his chest still hurt greatly. He then looked around the room once more. "Hey, where's Robin?"

Flash, along with everyone else in the room that was awake, visibly stiffened and turned away sadly. "B-Batman took him back to Gotham." Was Flash's simple reply.

"But he'll be alright won't he?" Wally asked seeing the sad expressions on everyone's face.

"Wally, Robin…." Berry said gathering his strength. "Robin was hurt very badly and…"

"And what?" Wally pressed, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Wally, he didn't make it."


	4. Chapter 4

**On Broken Wings**

**AN: Thank you so much for all who read, reviewed, favorite, and alerted! This chapter will be in Bruce's POV and it will probably be really sad; and takes place at the same time as chapter 3. **

**I do not own Young Justice.**

I stepped into a zeta tube in Watchtower, **Recognized: Batman 01, **I almost broke down right there after hearing my name but not Robin's, further proving that the child in my arms was gone. Three seconds later I found myself in a Gotham city 'out of order' phone booth. I walked a few paces into the empty ally way to the spot where I left the Batmobil in camouflage mode. After opening the side door, I very gently laid the lifeless young boy in the passenger seat. I then proceeded to walk around the car to the driver's seat and got in. The silence of the evening was slaughtered as I turned on the monstrous car and drove towards a secret entrance to the Batcave.

I resisted the urge to look over at Robin, knowing that I would further lose my grip on staying calm if I saw his stiff body and sickly pale face. I tried desperately not to think about him, not to think of the good times or bad times, not to cheer myself up by thinking he's with his parents, not to depress myself by thinking about how I've lost him… I just focused on the road in front of me and getting to the manor.

As I entered the Batcave, I nearly started hyperventilating because I realized I hadn't thought of how to explain this to Alfred. _Nothing, I'll tell him nothing_, I thought as I took slow breaths to calm myself.

I stepped out of the Batmobil and into the cool air of the cave. I looked around carefully to see if Alfred was down here; no, he must be cooking dinner.

I walked up the stairs and through the antique grandfather clock then quietly made my way up two flights of stairs to the floor with the bedrooms.

Dick's bedroom was the forth on the left, it had his name on the door. I walked in and turned on the light, taking in the sight and smell of the room. The walls were painted light blue; if I remember correctly, the specific name for the color was Robin's Egg Blue. Not a coincidence. The bed was perfectly made, Alfred's doing, and had Superman sheets that I still try to get rid of on laundry day… In the middle of the bed sat the old purple stuffed elephant lovingly dubbed 'Peanut'. Dick said he was too old to be sleeping with a stuffed animal but old habits die hard I guess. I held back my tears.

There was a night stand on either side of the bed. I looked over to the nightstand on the right side and studied over the pictures on it. One was of Dick, Wally, and Roy with an amusement park scene behind them. Another picture was of Dick, Barbara, and Artemis in their school uniforms outside a library. The other picture was of Dick and Jack Haly taken the last time Haly's Circus was in Gotham a year ago. The last picture was of Dick riding on Alfred's back with a devious grin on his face.

I then walked over to the front of the room were a vertical dresser was that had various nick-nacks on top. Among the nick-nacks was a snow globe with a circus scene, a small wooden music box that played 'Amazing Grace', a little glass robin figurine, a small lettered train set with cars that spelled out 'Richard', a toy replica of the Batmobil, and other such items. On the walls were a number of Haly's Circus posters ranging from Strong Man, Titano, and so on but the biggest poster was of the Flying Graysons.

I went over to the left side of the room and to the desk with his laptop; the screen saver was of the whole YJ team, in civvies of course. His homework was also on the desk, completely finished. On the left wall was a horizontal dresser with a back mirror. On it was a hair brush, cologne and deodorant, a few dollars in change, three pairs of sunglasses.

I then walked over to the left side of the bed and looked at the pictures on that nightstand. The pictures on the right side of the bed were all pictures of friends but the ones on the left were a little more personal. There was a picture of me and Dick standing close together with my hand on his shoulder. One was of Dick as a baby. Another was a wedding photo of John and Mary. The last picture was of Dick, Mary, and John hugging each other with huge smiles on their faces and wearing their acrobat leotards. It was Dick's favorite. I sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the picture of the three of them.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to the air, "I'm so sorry; I promised you I would protect him and I didn't…" I allowed a few stray tears to spill over. "I should have been there to save him; I should have known something was wrong…. I should have….done _something_. Well, at least the three of you are together again." With that last thought, I wasn't able to stop the cascade of tears from falling down my face.

I then felt that I had spent enough time in his room so I put the cherished photo back in its place and stood from the bed then walked out of the room. I closed and locked the door from the outside. Never to be opened again.

I left the floor with the bedrooms and made my way up to the attic. Because Alfred always insisted on cleaning the attic, there was little dust in the here. The attic was a large room that contained all kinds of odds and ins, there was a back room though and in that room is what I'm looking for. In a chest in the main room was the key to the smaller room and in a nearby box was the key to what I need in the smaller room.

I then went to unlock the door and entered the nearly empty room. There was much more dust in here because I never allowed Alfred to clean in here. There was only one thing in this room and that was a small white box with a lock on it. As I unlocked the box, memories of my parents' murder flooded back.

"_Gimme your valuables, and start with the lady's pearls…"_

_Five gun shots._

_Two hit dad, one hit mom, and two hit the ground_

_Blood stained streets._

_Left alone._

_Flock of bats fly through the sky._

_Police sirens._

_Mugger drops gun and flees._

The mugger wasn't wearing any gloves but because of the corrupt police department, the gun was never searched for fingerprints. The man was never found

In the box was the hand pistol that the mugger used*; I was able to acquire it by 'borrowing' it from the evidence archive at the police department. No one even noticed it was gone. Because it wasn't handled properly by the GCPD, any fingerprints that might have been on it have long since been wiped off.

The handgun held six bullets and five were shot that night; there was still one bullet left in the gun.

I'm going to use that bullet.

With that, I hid the gun in my belt and left the attic and headed back to the Batcave. I quickly wrote a note to Alfred explaining what had happened and what I was planning to do and to not try and stop me.

I then got back into the Batmobile; the stench of a dead body was light in the air. I looked over to Dick's body and reached out my hand to stroke his cold, pale cheek; a few tears fell down my face.

I then started up the car and drove away were outside the sun was setting.

Dick always loved the sunset…

This was kind of a filler chapter but it sets the stage for the next chapter where Bruce starts to lose his hold on reality and does something drastic. Who do you think Bruce is going to use the last bullet on?

*I don't know what specific gun Joe Chill used so I'm just going to say it was a regular hand gun.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: **I am so sorry for the late update; I have no excuse other than laziness, writers-block, and a crashed computer. Anyway, thank you so much to those who reviewed, favorite, and alerted!**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

Bruce's POV

It got very cold after the sun set. But I paid no mind; I was too engrossed in my thoughts about my next moves to concern myself with something as trivial as low temperatures. As I drove towards Park Row, I began to think of the dead boy in my passenger seat, about how warm he must be in heaven… I wipe some stray tears out of my eyes as I continue on to the place of my parents' murder. That was where my time as Batman began, and where it will end.

I finally make it to Crime Alley and park outside Monarch Theater. I get out of the Batmobile and am greeted with the crisp, cool yet dirty air of downtown Gotham. I go to the other side of the car and retrieve the body of my son. My son. Do I even have the right to call him that anymore? Am I worthy to still be the 'father' of this perfect boy whom I let die?

I carry him to the center of the short alley way on the right of the theater and lay him on the ground, on the same spot my parents died. I wonder if he has met them in heaven yet. I hope so. Mom and Dad would like him. I try not to cry at this thought, for I know that I will see them all soon.

I gently caress his pale cheek with the back of my hand. I then plant a small kiss on his forehead. I proceed to take the gun out of my belt. I am thankful that there are no people out on the streets tonight for I know that if I was disturbed at this moment I wouldn't be able to hold back my rage on whoever decided to show up here.

I look up at the full moon as I cock the gun. I slowly raise the end to my temple and say a short prayer, I gently squeeze the trigger but before I can pull it, I hear the maddened laughter of the man I hate most in the world. At that moment, I knew who _really_ needs to die tonight.

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.**

**I know I said that Dick really is dead and he will stay dead but due to several requests by readers, I've decided to have an alternate ending after the epilogue. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the late update but I just didn't know how to handle this chapter. Also, I've been very busy with trying to rally support for saving Young Justice and Green Lantern.**

**I do not own YJ.**

"Hahahaheheh!" The lunatic clown laughed from his spot on the sidewalk at the opposite end of the ally way.

Batman couldn't contain his anger as he dropped the gun beside Robin's still body. He then jumped up and knocked over Joker with such force that they both hit the ground with a sick crack. The masked vigilante quickly got to his feet and started savagely beating the green-haired man with all the intensity of a father who had just lost a son.

The assault was brutal. With each sickening crack of bone there came a certain delight to the Dark Knight's attack on his most hated enemy. At first, the crazed clown enjoyed the beating bestowed upon him, as he usually did. But after repeated jabs to sensitive areas and the concussion he more than likely had, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Please! Please stop! Have mercy!" the Joker begged.

"Did you have mercy when you murdered my son?!"

"Well, no but-"

"No! No, you didn't have mercy! You took his life! Murdered him in cold blood! A child. He was a child; my son. And you killed him. Now, I'm going to kill you." Batman said starting with such great fierceness but ended in a sort of creeping calmness.

"No, no you can't! You wouldn't; you couldn't! You can't take a life. It's your vow!" The Joker screamed, trying to convince the angry vigilante to spare his life. It wasn't working.

"No! You can't take a life! Not without paying for it with your own." He said while picking the gun up off the ground. He then cocked the weapon and aimed it between the soulless eyes of the deranged clown. Then, just as he was about to pull the trigger, he had a vision of Dick's smiling face.

His shinning blue eyes and smile brighter than the sun made Bruce think of the boy in heaven and how happy he must be. He then thought of sending Joker to heaven. Joker. In heaven. With Dick. No. Bruce couldn't contain his anger at this thought. Dick was a beautiful innocent boy who didn't deserve to die. And the Joker is a psycho killer who didn't deserve to go to heaven. Batman then hit Joker over the head with the gun, knocking him out.

Bruce walked over to his lost son and drops to his knees and cradles the boy in his arms. He doesn't move even when he hears police sirens off in the distance; he just kneels there holding his son. It was a few minutes later that the police showed up with Superman and Wonder Woman.

"Batman," The Kryptonian man said to his friend, "are you all right?" He got no reply.

Commissioner Gordon hand cuffed the unconscious mad man and put him into an Arkham ambulance. He knew better than to disturb the bat now that Robin was gone. James Gordon had known Batman for many years though he never knew the man's identity. Over those past years he had come to learn that Robin meant the world to the Dark Knight. If the boy was injured then Batman would unleash hell on who ever hurt him.

When Superman and Wonder Woman came and told him that Robin had been killed, he knew without being told that Batman would likely try to kill the Joker. Not that Gordon blamed the man, he would probably do the same thing if faced with the situation of his daughter being killed. But he still didn't want Batman to kill the Joker even if it would have been better if the Joker were dead.

The Commissioner stood and sadly looked on the great Batman weeping over the body of his child. The other two superheroes there had silent tears running down their cheeks. They seemed to want to comfort their friend but, just like the Commissioner, knew not to disturb Batman when Robin was gone.

They stood there quietly and allowed Batman to grieve his son.


End file.
